Sweet Betrayal
by Rubber Ducker
Summary: Hayner feels seeing Seifer like this is wrong, yet so right. [seifer x hayner oneshot, because you were thinking it too]


I'm so shocked at the lack of Seifer/Hayner! D: So... I wrote this for a friend of mine, I hope she likes it. X3

And remember - Seifer/Hayner ish love. xD

---

Fingers tangled. Tongues slid. Skin ran against skin on skin against clothing against skin. Lips kissed heatedly.

This was wrong. This was wrong, and they both knew it. What would the others say? It was like their own little secret. A forbidden secret. They'd never be accepted. They could never tell the others. The others could never know. What would they do? What would they say? Surely, they'd abandon them. It was _betrayal._ Sweet betrayal, but still betrayal, nevertheless.

It's too bad the others weren't stupid.

Olette was the first to notice the obvious tension between them. The glances, the looks, the gestures, the expressions on their faces. Like they were putting on a façade. Like they were struggling. Were they _really _rivals? The brunette sensed something. Call it woman's intuition? She had to know.

"Hayner," she called out, approaching the moody blond shyly, sea-salt ice cream in hand. She, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas were all hanging out in the Usual Spot, as normal, like any other day. Pence and Roxas were busy chattering away about some mysteries of Twilight Town or something.

"What?" The leader of the Twilight Town gang licked some flavor off of his own sea-salt ice cream.

"You've changed a little," she giggled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" she hummed thoughtfully, "you and Seifer seem to get along a little better lately these days. And… we also haven't hung out much lately, either. Where've you been?"

Hayner's eyes almost bugged out of his skull as he backed away instinctively. What was with _that _reaction? Olette couldn't help but wonder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Olette. I hate that asshole!" he snapped, defensively. "How could you even _think_---"

"No way!" Pence hopped off of the raggedy couch, tossing the remains of his sea-salt ice cream in the trash. "Hayner's been ditching us for Seifer and his gang? How could you, man?"

"And you get mad at _me_ doing it!" Roxas added. "…even though it just _looked _like I was…" he muttered to himself.

Hayner put his hands up in defense. "Whoa---whoa you guys! Calm the hell down! I haven't been hanging out with Seifer at all! Do you think I'd _betray _you guys like that? C'mon, guys!"

They all gave him passive looks. "So then, where've you been?" asked Roxas, cocking his head to the left. "We miss you, y'know?"

"I understand," the moody blond sighed. "I've just been busy with studies and stuff… alright? It has nothing to do with Seifer. He's just been less of an ass lately is all."

"Hayner studying? Could it be the apocalypse?" Pence laughed, earning a chuckle from Olette.

"Ha ha, very funny guys," Hayner grumbled.

"I'unno. Sounds fishy!" Pence continued.

After Pence went back to whatever he was doing, Olette flashed Hayner an apologetic and worried look. "Sorry… didn't mean to get them all involved…"

Hayner returned her look with that of a sympathetic one. He knew that she hated it when the group fought, especially when it came to Seifer. "Don't worry about it," he grinned.

Olette gave him a smile, then went back to eating at her ice cream.

Hayner leaned back and sighed.

_Seifer…_

---

"Seifer…" Hayner gulped, feeling heated kisses run down his jaw and neckline. It felt good. Too good. It was horrible.

"What?" Seifer asked, detaching his lips from Hayner's neck and looking at him straight in the eye.

Every night, without the others knowing, Hayner would meet the older boy at Seifer's bedroom window. Seifer would open said window and let him in his room. Before they'd know it, Seifer would shove the smaller boy against the nearest wall and ravish him until he lost all sense of thought.

"I think…" Hayner blushed and looked away, feeling skilled hands running up his shirt and roaming his chest smoothly, making him gasp. "I think the others are catching on…"

Seifer lifted up Hayner's shirt and kissed his firm stomach, trailing his kisses up to his chest. "So let them catch on," he stated simply, words muffled by Hayner's skin.

"I… _can't_… they'll _hate _me…" Hayner felt as if his legs were going to give out, but before they could, Seifer pushed him onto his bed and straddled his hips, pinning him to the bed.

"So let them hate you…" he whispered into Hayner's ear, making Hayner lose the ability to formulate thoughts.

"They're my friends…"

Seifer silenced him by crushing his lips against the smaller boy's, shoving his tongue in his mouth as they slid together roughly in Hayner's mouth. Hayner moaned into the kiss muffledly, as Seifer continued to slide his tongue across all crevices of Hayner's mouth. The moody blond couldn't believe how_ dominant _Seifer was.

And he loved it, and he hated it.

He couldn't give this up, could he? It was wrong. It was _wrong, _but it was _so right_.

Seifer was finally able to remove all articles of clothing above Hayner's waist, and Hayner, at this point, had no chance _but_ to submit.

And for now, he would have to put up a mask around his friends. He had to _hate _Seifer for all he was worth when they were around him, and Seifer'd have to do the same with _his _friends.

They would never know. They _couldn't _know. Atleast, not yet. Whatever it was they had, they weren't ready to give it up.

---

"Seifer…" Hayner mumbled tiredly into his pillow, "I need to get home."

Seifer only snarled in that Seifer-ish way of his and draped an arm around his "lover". "No," he growled. "Mine."

Hayner raised his eyebrows at this. Did Seifer just call him… _his?_

At 1:27 A.M., both naked under the sheets, still a little sweaty from their earlier… practices, they were huddled together, feeling each other's heat, and Hayner wondered what the hell was going on between them.

Seifer held Hayner around the waist, pulling him closely to him and mumbled incoherently. Seifer had _never_ done that before. Well, atleast the holding-him-around-the-waist part.

"Umm… Seifer?"

"Nnn."

"What _are_ we?"

Seifer opened his eyes slightly to make eye-contact with the smaller boy, who seemed to have a determined look plastered onto his face. "Does it _matter_, chicken-wuss?"

"Hey! Don't call me that you dick--"

Seifer cut him off by pressing a kiss onto Hayner's cheek. Seifer had never done _that_, either. Well, unless you count when they'd have sex. He then pressed a kiss to Hayner's lips. "We are what we are. Deal with it."

The smaller boy gave him a confused and indifferent look, then closed his eyes. "…I'll just tell the 'rents I spent the night at Roxas's."

Seifer smirked. "Good boy."

A few minutes later, Hayner fell asleep. Seifer gazed at his sleeping form, taking in the sight for himself. Hayner was freaking _cute… _it almost made Seifer want to smile. Almost. But that would ruin his flawless face.

Or would it?

---

The next day, Seifer continued to pick on the Twilight Town gang mercilessly at the Sandlot, like nothing ever happened.

Good, Hayner thought. They'll never get it.

"Give me back my struggle bat!" Roxas demanded, balling his hands to fists. "Quit being such a jerk!"

Seifer only laughed mercilessly as Roxas's misfortune, holding the struggle bat high enough that Roxas couldn't reach it, even if he jumped. "What's the matter, too puny, _chicken-wuss?_" In the backround, Fuu and Rai just stood idle, praising Seifer with the accepting looks on their faces.

"Don't ever try to challenge Seifer, YOU KNOW?" Rai declared annoyingly. Fuu just smirked.

Hayner grumbled. This was all giving him a headache. "Come on, Seifer…" he said, approaching said person as he extended his hand out to receive the blue bat. "Just give it back."

Seifer gave him an inquisitive look. "You really want it?"

Hayner nodded. "Yes, I do, thanks." _Don't think about it, Hayner, just don't…_

Seifer actually blushed the lightest of blushes and looked away, before lowering his hand to meet Hayner's. "…whatever," he grumbled, giving the moody blond Roxas's struggle bat.

"…whoa…" Pence, Roxas, and Olette mumbled simultaneously. They turned around to talk amongst themselves.

"How did Hayner _do_ that?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Beats me!" Pence shrugged.

"Hmm…" Olette turned around and smiled. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, that Hayner and Seifer's hands still touched, and they were both aware of it.

Call it women's intuition?

--

Argh... don't have time to proofread... x.x I'll fix this up later if I see any mistakes. D: So.. review please? -love-


End file.
